The Marks That Define Us
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: Eulalee Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, is forced into becoming a Death Eater by her mother. But Eula has a different agenda. Mainly, saving the man she loves from the darkest wizard of all time. Rated T for swears and some typical Potter shit. Fred/OC George/Verity Draco/Hermione
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm Lulaine. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I really really like it, so yeah :) Feel free to ask questions in a review or PM.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not the almighty Queen JKR. I'm sorry if you thought so.**_

 **Enemies of the heir BEWARE _,_**

 **Lulaine**

* * *

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. It was scandalous.

"Did you see them?"

"They don't even have the _decency_ to hide the fact that they're together!"

"I can't believe it. Especially when her parents are in Azkaban."

"Who ever thought that a _Weasley Twin_ of all people would start dating a _Lestrange_?"

Fred Weasley ignored these comments as he walked through the halls, his fingers intertwined with his girlfriend's. George was fine with it, and that was really the only person whose opinion mattered to him.

Sure, Eulalee Lestrange had Death Eaters as parents, and was in the Slytherin house, but Fred loved her anyways. She had a really sweet and spunky personality that he loved. As an added bonus, she was really pretty too. Eula had curly black hair, like her mother's, but hers was a bit tamer and usually contained in a ponytail or braid or the like. She had chocolate brown eyes and a soft smile.

Since she had only been three years old when her parents were sentenced to Azkaban, so she had been taken in by her Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted and their daughter, her cousin, Nymphadora (who preferred to go by her last name, Tonks). Being raised by them was good for her, as the rest of her living family were huge pure-blood supremacists.

When she and Fred had met, something clicked. They became fast friends, and Eula became good friends with George too. When they had announced their relationship the year before, Fred's family and friends had objected a bit, but, with help from George and Eula's family, they had all come around.

Of course, the majority of the school still couldn't believe it, but neither of them cared. They were happy together and that was all that mattered.

But near the end of their final year, life threw them a curveball.

* * *

"Your mother wants you to join the Death Eaters?"

Eula nodded sorrowfully, her head in her hands as she sat in the Gryffindor common room with her boyfriend (she might not be a Gryffindor, but she had her sources). "She doesn't know that we're together — Merlin knows what would happen if she did — but I can't risk getting on her bad side. Even though I'm her daughter, she's not going to consider that when she tries to kill me."

"Eula, don't say that," Fred pleaded, pulling Eula's hands away from her face, forcing her to face him. "She's not going to kill you."

"If I cooperate," Eula agreed with a grimace. "She'd be so pissed if she knew that I was in the DA. Probably not as pissed as me dating a blood traitor . . ." Eula sighed, burying her face in Fred's chest. "Fred, what am I going to do? I don't want to go with my parents!"

"You could stay with us," Fred said quietly, an idea growing brighter in his eyes. "You know how George and I are starting the shop sooner than expected. You could escape with us. Stay with us in the flat above the shop. We'll put up thousands of protective enchantments and they won't be able to find you!" Fred was smiling excitedly now, obviously expecting Eula to agree with his brilliant plan.

But Eula shook her head. "Fred, by doing that I'll just be putting you and your whole family at risk!"

"Like we're not at risk already! We're openly rebelling against You-Know-Who!"

"Fred, no. I'm just — "

"Eula, _please_." Fred looked so imploring and fearful, that Eula couldn't say no.

"Freddie, I just don't want you getting hurt at my expense," Eula said in barely more than a whisper, her brown eyes refusing to meet his blue. She looked so truly scared that Fred couldn't help but pull her onto his lap and just wrap his arms around her protectively.

"Eula, I would rather get hurt protecting you than anyone else," Fred said truthfully. Well, that was almost true. He would sacrifice himself for his twin as well (but what wouldn't he do for George, really?) but he knew that Eula was already well aware of this fact.

"I would rather you didn't get hurt at all," Eula insisted, her voice slightly muffled as she spoke into his shirt.

Fred knew how she felt. He didn't want her getting hurt either, but he couldn't pretend that it was impossible. They were at war. You-Know-Who was back. If no one got hurt, _then_ he would be worried. But what he really hoped was that neither of them (or any of his family or friends for that matter) got so seriously injured that they lost their life. Fred shivered just thinking about it.

"Eula," he said suddenly, after a few minutes of just silently hugging her on the couch, "would you promise me that you'll stay with me and George?"

"I'll do better," Eula replied, having made up her mind about it all. She sat up so that her lips were inches away from his. "I'll solemnly swear to it."

"That's what I want to hear," Fred chuckled quietly, and their lips connected.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it seemed different somehow. As Eula would later say, it seemed less rushed. Usually when they kissed, it was merely a quick peck on the lips, just in passing. But this time, it was chaste and passionate, more of a farewell kiss than anything else, though they both agreed that it was definitely _not_ goodbye. It was almost like a fairy tale in the midst of all this despair.

But like all fairy tales, the moment had to end. When Eulalee slowly detached her lips from her boyfriend's, she just sat for a few minutes, staring at him with love-filled eyes. She seemed to be searching for another kiss. In fact, Fred _would've_ kissed her again, had his identical twin brother not entered the common room at that instant, momentarily startled by the scene in front of him before giving a loud catcalling cheer, only earning glares from the young couple.

Neither Fred nor Eula knew that this moment would mark the second everything would begin to go downhill. It wasn't anybody's fault that their lives would began to throw curve balls at them, but it would surely happen anyways. But again, neither of them knew this, so they returned to their blissful fantasies of life after Hogwarts, being safe in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping

**I know, it's really sad and unfortunate that we all have incredibly busy lives, but you know what? We'll all try to update when we can. So here's a new update for you!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I am not the almighty Queen, I wish I were.**_

 **Enemies of the heir BEWARE,**

 **Lulaine**

* * *

"Today's the day," Fred whispered, sending shivers down Eulalee's spine as they waiting by the portable swamp they had planted in the corridor.

Eulalee nodded, swallowing nervously. Fred rubbed circles on her back comfortingly, in a way to tell her it would be alright.

But they weren't alone for long. Umbridge soon faced them, fury emanating off of her. George laughed at her bravely. Eulalee and Fred immediately shifted their expressions and stances into ones that portrayed confidence. Faking confidence was key in their line of work, and they could all do it effortlessly.

"This time," Umbridge said through gritted teeth, panting heavily, "you three have gone too far."

Students were beginning to gather, intrigued to see the outcome of their newest prank. Eula stood her ground, trying to look braver than she felt. Her effortless confidence was suddenly not as effortless when she was faced with Satan herself.

"So . . . you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge seethed.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking back at her without the slightest sign of fear. His fingers stretched down to intertwine with his girlfriend's, a subtle tell that he actually was slightly anxious.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving a piece of parchment in the air. George eyed it suspiciously. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting . . . Oh, let me do it now . . ."

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You three," she went on, gazing at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

Eula stiffened, squeezing Fred's hand tighter. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"You know what?" Fred said. "I don't think we are."

"Yeah," George agreed, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"I've been feeling that way myself," said Eula lightly, pretending that she wasn't terrified of the possibility they could be whipped. "Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely," the twins said together, then spoke again in unison, saying, "Accio brooms!"

It took about a second for Umbridge to realize what was about to happen. She turned, just in time to dodge the very same broomsticks that she had confiscated earlier that year, as they came speeding through the air, stopping directly in front of the twins. Fred and George grinned widely. Fred bowed, allowing Eulalee to mount his broom first.

"We won't be seeing you!" Fred said, as he swung his leg onto his broom in front of Eula.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

"Sayonara, you old toad!" Eulalee called to Umbridge as Fred kicked off of the ground, with a laugh the was eerily reminiscent of her mother.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," Fred announced, grinning at the crowds of students around them. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but their brooms were already heading up, up, and out the door.

* * *

Eulalee squealed with ecstasy as they flew towards Hogsmeade. "We did it!"

Fred smiled softly at his girlfriend as she expressed her joy. "There was never any doubt we would," he said, as she flung her arms into the air happily.

"Now aren't you glad you joined us, Eula?" George asked, and Eula grinned.

"It's better than being stuck with that old toad," she agreed. Then she frowned. "Hey, why are we stopping at Hogsmeade?"

"We can't fly all the way to London," George said, "so this is where we disapparate from."

"Right, duh," Eula laughed. "Who in their right mind would fly the distance from here to London?"

Without hesitation, the three chorused, "Harry Potter," and all burst into peals of laughter.

They soon landed in the village. It was just as cozy and cheerful as ever, with its occupants bustling around as they did their shopping and met with their friends. But Eula felt that there was something off for some reason. She tried to shrug off the feeling, but couldn't.

Then she realized what was making her feel that way. She grabbed Fred's arm fearfully, just as her mother stepped out from a dark alley to face them.

Bellatrix Lestrange was as maniacal as ever. She wore a large grin and her eyes were filled with insanity. Fred and George, who had never faced this woman before, were immediately filled with horror. Fred instinctively placed himself between his girlfriend and her mother.

"No need for that now boys," Bellatrix said, as Fred and George began to slowly pull out their wands, "I haven't come to fight. I just came to take my daughter home."

"I won't go anywhere with you!" Eula yelled, her wand already drawn, pointing it threateningly at her mother.

Bellatrix's grin flipped into a sneer. "Nevermind, it seems I might need to use a bit of force."

The trio dove out of the way as Bellatrix sent a Cruciatus Curse over their heads. Eula had ended up on the opposite side of the street from the twins, hiding behind a bench, while the twins hid behind a wall on the other side. They exchanged looks, not quite sure what to do.

"Stupefy!" Eula yelled, poking her head out from behind the bench. The boys followed suit and both did a Stupefy as well. Bellatrix easily dodged all of their spells, smirking.

"Is that all you have?" she asked. "Stupefy?" She laughed maniacally. "Give yourself up and come home, Eulalee, and I _might_ spare your friends here!"

Eula looked over at Fred and George. Her mother was right; if they only used Stupefy, they wouldn't be able to escape alive. Bellatrix was smirking, obviously expecting Eula to give up, but it wasn't over yet. George nodded towards Bellatrix and began counting down from three on his fingers. Fred and Eula immediately knew what he meant, as that's what happened when you had spend almost every waking moment with someone.

Once he got to one, they all jumped up and cast a spell at the same time.

"CONFRINGO!"

"EXPULSO!"

"RELASHIO!"

Bellatrix, who obviously hadn't been expecting this, was thrown backwards, and Eulalee used this to get herself over to where the twins stood. They all grabbed hands, quickly preparing to disapparate. Bellatrix, recovering quickly, jumped up and yelled something angrily, but the trio had already escaped.


	3. Chapter 2: Starting Up Shop

**Hey, you guys get an extra long chapter. Nice.**

 **Also, I can confirm or deny nothing about the fact Fred and Eula share a bed[room], make all the predictions you want.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Alas, I do not own the Harry Potter series, otherwise this would just be canon, wouldn't it?**_

 **Enemies of the heir BEWARE,**

 **Lulaine**

* * *

"Hey, babe."

Fred's breath tickled Eula's ear. She smiled tiredly, rolled over in bed to face him. They exchanged a kiss.

"Why are we awake at six in the morning?" Eulalee asked, her hand lazily brushing against Fred's cheek.

"The shop opens today! I can't believe you would _forget_!" Fred said dramatically.

Eula grinned, pulling Fred's lips to hers yet again. "Of _course_ I remembered," she said slyly. "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Mmm," Fred moaned, contentedly and irritatedly at the same time. "I can't get mad at you, especially when you're doing — " He shivered as she planted a kiss to his jaw. " — _that_."

Eulalee smirked, suddenly sitting up and jumping out of bed. " _Well_! I'd better have a shower, wouldn't want to miss the grand opening!"

She sauntered into their bathroom, leaving behind a rather flustered and agitated Fred behind.

* * *

" _You_ ," Fred said, rushing up to stand by his girlfriend and his twin, still pulling his tie into place, his hair still ruffled, "are a temptress."

Eulalee smiled innocently. "Who, _me_?"

"I'd believe it," George muttered, as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking over the shop. Eula rolled her eyes.

"But you love me anyways," she said, poking Fred in the nose and he sighed.

"Yeah, I do."

"If you two are quite done," George said irritably, turning to face them, "we have a store to open. Grandly!"

Fred grinned. "Of course! I don't think I could stand to wait any longer!"

The three marched down the steps, and flung open the front door. To their delight, there was already a crowd formed outside.

"Hello! Welcome to the Grand Opening of — " Fred began loudly, catching the crowd's attention.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" George finished, clapping his hands together with glee. "This shop is filled with — "

"Products to prank your friends — "

"Family — "

"Co-workers — "

"And rivals! New products will be unveiled — "

"Unpredictably!"

"So keep your eyes — "

"Ears — "

"And mind — "

"Open!" The twins finished together, and there was a roar of applause.

"Now, our lovely assistant, Eulalee, will commence the official opening of the store!" Fred announced, waving Eula forward.

Eula grinned at the crowd, looking rather like a magician's assistant, and, in one flourishing movement, cut the ribbon that barred people from entering the doors. As soon as she did so, fireworks shot out from a thousand unimaginable places. There were some hiding within the ribbon; some within the crowd; some within the shop; the twins even had some coming out of the sleeves on their uniforms. There was another wave of thunderous applause and then the trio allowed the crowd to enter, exchanging accomplished grins.

* * *

Despite having huge crowds on their first day, not every day in their first week was busy. George stood lazily by the register as Fred and Eulalee were in the back, creating a new product of some sort. He figured it would probably be nice having days like this; after they were more popular. Right now, he was craving some more customers.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up to see a very pretty blonde girl, looking at him curiously. He immediately straightened up, grinning at her.

"May I help you, Miss . . .?"

"Verity," she said, shaking his hand politely. "Verity Sanders. And I'm here about the ad." She held up a newspaper clipping that advertised that fact that they were hiring. "I'd like to apply for the job."

George grinned even wider, clapping his hands together happily. "Perfect! We're quite short staffed right now. Well," he glanced at the very few people in the store, "usually we are." He took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you to our back room. We'll conduct an interview there."

He led her to the back, where Fred and Eulalee sat, by a bubbling cauldron. Except they weren't paying any attention to the potion, which was beginning to bubble over, because they were kissing passionately. Verity's cheeks went red, feeling as though she shouldn't be interrupting, but George simply let out an audible groan.

The two broke apart, going even redder than Verity, and Fred said, "I know, I know, it's not professional, but Georgie — " He went redder when he noticed Verity. "Who's this?"

"This is Verity Sanders," George said, pushing Verity forwards a bit. "Verity, this is Fred — co-owner — and that's Eulalee — lone employee and Freddie's girlfriend, in case that wasn't sickeningly obvious. Anyways, Verity's here for a job!"

"Oh!" Fred brightened. "Perfect! Today's a slow day, but that makes it easier to interview and possibly train you."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" George grinned. "We are so in sync."

"Great minds think alike," Fred agreed. "I don't know how we do it."

"You two are fucking twins," Eulalee said in a deadpan.

"Right you are," George said cheerfully. "Now, I hate to kick you out, but — "

"You need to man the register," Fred finished. "Or woman, in this case." Fred kissed her as she past. "Goodbye, darling! Don't have too much fun without me."

"Don't worry, I won't," Eula said, rolling her eyes at his theatrics.

As she passed Verity, the blonde asked timidly, "Do they do that often?"

"The talking thing? All the time," Eula replied. "And don't worry, you'll get the job; George likes you."

Verity went red again as Eulalee left the room.

* * *

"So how did Verity's interview go?" Eula asked, as she and the twins had dinner.

"Well, it went," Fred said awkwardly.

Eula looked startled. "Don't tell me she didn't get the job!"

"No, she got the job," George assured her, "but we just learned some interesting things that were . . . Unexpected."

"Like what?"

"Apparently she was raised in an abusive Muggle family," Fred said. "She ran away from them when she was thirteen and went to live with her distant cousin, who was a Muggle-born witch, just like her."

"But just recently," George continued, "her cousin got a new job and had to relocate to Romania — " ("Wonder if her cousin knows Charlie," Fred mused) " — so Verity, who's a very hard-working Hufflepuff, graduated Hogwarts early — " ("I didn't even know that was possible," Eula said with surprise) " — got her own apartment, and needed to make some money. She's been job hunting for about a month, and when she saw that we were opening WWW, she decided to give us a shot."

"Wow, she has a really interesting story," Eula said.

"Yeah, and she also doesn't know too many wizarding traditions, except what she learned in Hogwarts," Fred said. "So we might need to explain things to her, but really, that's not bad."

"I think she'll be a valuable member to the team," George said, and Eula waggled her eyebrows at him knowingly. He blushed. "I do! I just also happen this think she's very pretty."

Both of his best friends smirked at him, and he went even redder.

* * *

Verity started as an official employee the next day. She wasn't quite sure about the uniforms — they were a bright magenta that clashed magnificently with the Weasley twins' hair — but she enjoyed the job. The twins had shown her the basics in making pranks, which products did what, where and when to restock the shelves, how to work the cash register, and how to offer the best customer service. It was definitely going to be more enjoyable than all the stuff her mother had wanted her to pursue. Librarian her arse.

But what she enjoyed the most, were the people. Fred, George, and Eulalee were some of the funniest and kindest people she had ever met. Fred and George were natural-born leaders; quick-witted, intelligent, brave, confident, ambitious, but also caring, loyal, and hilarious. The only difference that Verity could see was that George tended to think before he acted more often than not, while Fred was more the opposite.

Eulalee was harder for Verity to describe. She was like the twins, but also not. She was cunning and determined, but also loyal and friendly. She was sarcastic and smart, but also kind and daring. Also, though Verity would never utter the words aloud, Eulalee was a bit like her mother. Not that Eulalee was sadistic, but just in how easily she could scare the living shit out of you.

There was only one problem Verity could find with the job, and that was the fact that she was incredibly busy, which wasn't even much of a drawback really. It was mostly because a lot of people were nervous around Eulalee, so Verity and the twins had to do most of the customer service and restocking, and anything that involved being out where the customers were. It wasn't Eula's fault; people just weren't comfortable with who her mother was.

"Hello, sir, do you need any help finding anything?" Eula asked cheerfully to an older man, who immediately recoiled upon seeing her face.

"No, you Death Eater," he spat. "Go get me someone else!"

As soon as Eula turned her back to him, her face fell. "Hey, Vere!" Eula called. "There's another customer who need assistance!"

Verity was there in an instant. She handed Eula a tissue to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. That had been the forty-second person who had denied Eulalee's help, and the seventy-eighth who had outright insulted her. A few times, the twins had customers removed from the store for insulting her, and sometimes Verity would subtly defend Eula, but Eula had told them to stop, saying that it wasn't worth it.

"Hello, sir, what do you need?" Verity asked, as Eulalee headed to the back room.

"Why do you have a Death Eater working here?" the man asked angrily.

"On the contrary, sir, she's not a Death Eater," Verity said, trying not to insult the man back.

"Yes, she is," he said. "I've seen her mother in the news!"

Verity internally sighed. "Yes sir, but who her mother is and who she is are two completely different — "

"Fire her!" the man yelled. "I demand you fire her!"

"Sir, I don't have that authority," Verity said through gritted teeth.

"Then get me the authority!" he shouted. Other customers were beginning to stare, but this man didn't seem to care at all. He just wanted Eulalee fired.

Verity sighed and took her to the register, where Fred stood, just as another woman was paying.

"Excuse me, Mister Weasley," Verity said. She had gotten into the habit of calling Fred and George 'Mister' in front of customers. "This man would like to speak to you if you have a mome — "

"I would like to have that Death Eater fired!" the man yelled over Verity. The woman who was paying was startled at this outburst.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir," Fred said cheerfully, continuing to ring up the woman's purchase. "There's no — here you are, ma'am, have a nice day! — Death Eaters here."

"That girl," the man seethed, "whose mother is Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Oh, Eulalee?" Fred grinned. "She's not a Death Eater, though she does have a large appetite at times. Can't say she's ever eaten death though."

Verity snorted at this.

The man, however, did not find this entertaining. "But her mother — !"

"She can't help who her mother is, can she?" Fred said firmly. "Would you like to make a purchase, sir?"

"I want her fired!" the man fumed.

"No can do, I'm afraid," Fred said. "She's a valuable employee and good friend. Now, if you're not going to make a purchase — "

"You're pro-Death Eater!"

"Sir — "

"You're supportive of You-Know-Who!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Fred said sharply. "I think we'll close up early today."

"You're avoiding the question!"

"You didn't ask any questions, only accusations!" Fred yelled over the man. Then he calmed himself down quickly and said, "I tried to be nice, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from the store."

"Fuck you!"

The man stormed out, leaving a crowd of onlookers staring at Fred and Verity.

"I'm sorry, folks, but Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has to close early today! If you could please exit the store," Fred announced. There were a couple 'aw's and Fred added, "We'll be open again tomorrow. Thank you for coming!"

He led Verity to the back room, where Eulalee and George stood. George was hugging Eula comfortingly. Eula was sobbing into George's chest.

"Eula," Fred said softly, and his girlfriend peered over George's shoulder. He beckoned her into his arms and she obliged, crashing into him. He rubbed her head. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

"Th-there's only s-s-so much I-I can t-t-take," Eula sobbed.

"I know, love, I know," Fred said quietly, hugging her tighter.

George grabbed Verity's elbow. "We should give them some space."

Verity nodded, unable to speak. She was still trying to process everything that had just happened.

George led her out into the now empty store. He leaned against the counter that held the register, and Verity hopped onto it.

"We could hear the whole thing," he said with a sigh.

"Oh," was all Verity could muster.

George smiled at her. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you?" Then he went red and attempted to revise his statement. "I mean, not in a bad way, but you just care about others and get emotionally overwhelmed easily — or, I mean — !"

Verity gave a small giggle. "It's okay, you're absolutely right. So yes, that man completely overwhelmed me. I can't believe anyone would say such mean things about Eula."

George sighed, his ears still a bit red. "I know. But some people are just bastards, and we can't do much about them."

"Yeah . . ." Verity glanced towards the back room. "It's weird seeing Eula like this. She doesn't usually cry."

"She does cry, just not often. She's been going through tough stuff, obviously. But don't worry, she'll be fine. She's tough," George said with a smile. He decided not to mention the fact that she was also terrified that her mother was going legitimately to kill her. "If there are two people I know, that's Fred and Eulalee."


	4. Chapter 3: Eula's Cousins

**I know, I don't have a real schedule, but oh well, here's another update for you guys. Don't criticize my version of Draco. He's my baby and he and Hermione love each other.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Our queen would not use as many swear words as I do, so I'm probably not her.**_

 **Enemies of the heir BEWARE,**

 **Lulaine**

* * *

"No way! Tonks, you're kidding!"

"Nope, it's all the truth!"

Verity looked over to where Eulalee stood with the twins, crowded around a mirror. Eulalee appeared to be talking to someone, but there was no one in sight. She hesitantly went over to join them.

"What's going on over here?" Verity asked, glancing over Eula's shoulder. She was shocked to see that there was a face in the mirror, but it wasn't any of theirs. The girl in the mirror had bright pink hair.

"Oh, Verity, we were just talking to my cousin, Tonks," Eula said. "Tonks, this is our friend and co-worker, Verity."

"Wotcher Verity!" Tonks said, giving her a two fingered salute. Verity awkwardly waved back, still confused about the fact they were communicating via mirror. "I was just telling my cousin here about the battle at the ministry — I don't know if you know Harry Potter?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question," Verity snorted. As if _anybody_ didn't know who Harry Potter was. She might be Muggle-born, but she wasn't oblivious.

Tonks grinned. "I like you," she announced, and then continued with her story. "But anyways, he and his friends broke in and battled Voldemort and some Death Eaters! Everyone was after some prophecy, but they ended up breaking it instead. We — The Order of the Phoenix — barely made it in time."

"Wow," Verity gasped.

"It was intense, but those kids know how to handle themselves, I'll tell you that," Tonks said. "They all got a bit knocked up though. Hermione was hit with a spell we never figured out — don't worry, Eu, she's fine — but everyone came out alive. Oh," Tonks expression darkened, "your mum was there though."

Eula's expression turned somber as well and the twins grimaced. Verity, who had never personally met Bellatrix Lestrange but was still completely terrified of her (as she should be), found herself feeling worried — not for herself, but for Eulalee.

"She said some pretty nasty things about you," Tonks said, nervously rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. "Mostly stuff about you being a blood traitor and how she was going to find you and some other things I won't repeat. She also killed Sirius."

"She killed Sirius?" Eula gasped sadly.

"Sirius Black?" Verity asked in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know," George said. "Sirius isn't a mass murderer. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, who was the actual traitor."

"Wait, isn't that the guy he killed?"

" _Allegedly_ ," Fred corrected. " _Allegedly_ killed. Pettigrew survived as our brother's pet rat until Harry, Ron, and Hermione figured out the whole plot. They were going to clear Sirius' name, but Pettigrew escaped and they had no other proof, so they couldn't."

Verity blinked. "Okay, that was probably one of the strangest explanations I've ever heard in my life."

"One day we'll explain it in immense detail, it gets weirder, trust me," George laughed. Then he sobered. "But I can't believe Sirius died . . . Poor Harry, he probably feels terrible."

They stood in a solemn silence for a few moments.

Finally, Eula said, "Do you know if my mother knows where I am?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But your shop is gaining more and more popularity, so I wouldn't be surprised if she makes a move soon, so . . ." Tonks hesitated nervously. "Just keep an eye out. We'll be doing the same from our end." She clapped her hands together with finality. "I have to go, but I'll be in touch, Eu! See you guys another day!"

"Bye Tonks!" the teenagers chorused, as her face disappeared from the mirror and they were left with only their own reflections once again.

"Wow," Verity said. "Your cousin is _so_ cool."

"Don't let her fool you, she's a real klutz," Eula giggled. "Though, I will admit, she _is_ pretty cool."

"Everyone wants to be Tonks," the twins said in unison. The girls laughed and the threats of Bellatrix Lestrange were momentarily forgotten.

* * *

It was a rather busy day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Eulalee was working the register. She was casually reading a Muggle book series that she found she enjoyed called The Chronicles of Narnia when someone approached her. She placed her book down on the counter looking up at the customer with a polite smile.

"Hello and welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! What can I help you with?" It took her a moment to fully register who stood before her. "Wait, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much, besides the fact he was looking around every few seconds, obviously paranoid about something. He looked nervously into Eula's eyes and said, "Could we maybe talk somewhere more private?"

Eula was confused at the urgency in his voice and called for Verity to take over the counter. She lead Draco up to her room and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, Draco, what's wrong? We haven't talked since you used to be actually nice and weren't consumed by this Death Eater act. Why are you coming to me now?"

"Look, Eulalee," he said, "you need to come with me."

"Where?" Eula asked suspiciously.

"Home," Draco said. "Your mother wants you to come home."

"Oh, well you can tell her that she can go to _Hell_ ," Eula said nonchalantly, as if she were only telling him how her day was going. "I am _never_ going to become the Death Eater scum she wants me to be."

" _Eulalee_ ," Draco said exasperatedly. "You _have_ to."

"I don't have to do a damn thing," Eula retorted, crossing her arms. "I am _not ever_ going to do a thing that _bitch_ tells me. Hey, you don't have to either."

"Excuse me?"

"Draco, you don't have to follow You-Know-Who just because your parents do," Eula said. "You can stop pretending to be such a bastard and start being the kind boy that I know you are. You don't need to do everything our stupid relatives tell you."

"I'm not doing it because my parents tell me to," Draco said with a frown.

"It's not a girl you're trying to impress, is it?" Eula asked with wide eyes.

"No! Merlin, no," Draco said with a sigh. "She hates me, I could never impress her by doing anything . . ."

"Wait, you have a crush?" Eula asked, suddenly leaning towards Draco with a grin that could rival the cheshire cat. Draco went red and began stuttering an excuse, but Eula exclaimed, "Nope, you already admitted it, now you _have_ to tell me!"

"Fine!" Draco hissed. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "It's Hermione Granger!"

Eula gasped with excitement. "Draco!" she exclaimed. "That's perfect!"

"What?"

"She _totally_ has a thing for you too, but you're just too plain mean and evil for her to _actually_ like you. Ever. Like, she'd never like you if you keep doing this stupid Death Eater stuff. You would have literally zero chance —"

"Okay! I get it!" Draco huffed, cheeks red.

" _Buuuuut_ ," Eula continued, "if you started acting how I _know_ you want to act, deep down inside, you can totally get the girl! Just start being nice and stop pretending you enjoy this You-Know-Who crap!"

"I'm not pretending!" Draco snapped. "I actually _want_ to follow the Dark Lord! I'm getting my Dark Mark soon and —"

Eula stared at him. "You're getting branded?"

"Yes," Draco sneered.

"Draco, you know those things don't fade," Eula said gently. "You will _never_ be able to come back from this. You will _always_ be remembered as a Death Eater, as a worshipper of You-Know-Who. You will be shunned by everyone."

"I don't care!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, you do!" Eula shouted back. "This isn't you, Draco! You don't want this!"

"Yes I do!" Draco threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know why I even came! I should've just told your mother where you were!"

"Then do it!" Eula said. "Go ahead! Try to out me and we'll see what happens!"

"I think I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room," Eula hissed. "In fact, get the fuck out of the store!"

"I hope I don't see you!" Draco yelled back, as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Eula glared at the door, panting angrily for a few moments, then she finally settled down, her shoulders slumping. "What have I done?" she muttered. "Now he's never going to stop."

She fell back onto her bed and sighed. She should've tried harder to convince him that You-Know-Who's side was the _wrong_ side. She should have convinced him to act on his feelings for Hermione. She should have acted more like a cousin who cared than an enemy who didn't.

She sighed again, but sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily. She still had work to do and it was too late to change anything now. She just hoped that Draco came to his senses before it was too late.


End file.
